Right Before My Eyes
by Kalyco828
Summary: When life is on the go, and you think everything is perfect, you can be thrown a curve ball so hard you stumble. However, with love and faith, and a lot of determination, you can watch true happiness bloom Right Before Your Eyes! Rated M for language and lemons. Poly between JxBxE. **Mature readers only**


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Twilight, that is all SM. Nor do I own the other people or places in this story, but the plot, that's mine ;) **

**Hope you enjoy this little (ok long) one-shot. See you at the bottom.**

**Right Before My Eyes**

**JPOV**

As I made my way through traffic towards home all I could think about was having a glass of wine and curling up on the couch with a good book, and maybe a warm body or two.

Now I know that sounds strange to you, but it is my reality and I wouldn't change it for anything. Back in high school, I was never one to turn down an opportunity, and to be honest, not much has changed in that department. I first met Edward when I tried out for the baseball team. He was the captain and pitcher. He stood nearly six feet then, long, lean and drop dead gorgeous. However, he didn't seem to like the attention from the females that threw themselves at him.

Edward was smart as well as a great athlete, he graduated top of our class and was going to college to be an architectural engineer. I decided to get my major in history with a minor in teaching, surely it would get me a decent job. We became friends almost right away when we met, and have been best friends for years. We roomed together in the dorms, and our junior year we got a great deal on an apartment close to campus together.

It is three bedrooms with two and a half baths, galley kitchen, and the view from the balcony is amazing. It was just the two of us for a year, and for all the time we have known each other, we have never been more than just friends. Then one day it changed.

About two months after we moved into the apartment I was sitting half drunk at the kitchen island that separated it from the living room when Edward came home. He found me mumbling about how no one could be trusted. You see I had found the guy I was seeing with someone else wrapped around them like a snake earlier in the day, and I was trying to drown out the mental picture with a bottle of whiskey.

See now I don't consider myself gay or even Bi, I just have the wonderful ability to be attracted to both the male and female form. This wasn't something that developed recently, I've always been like this, and I know there is nothing wrong with it either.

Now when Edward found me slumped against the counter, he did what any best friend would do. He took the bottle away from me and half carried me to bed. He stripped me down to my boxers and tossed a bucket close by on the floor. I'm not sure what I said to him exactly that night, although I know it was something along the lines of 'Please don't leave me, I don't want to lose you too.'

His response was clearer, "I'm not going anywhere Jazz, even if you don't see me the way I see you."

I woke up confused and feeling like I was run over by a truck twelve hours later. After pain meds and a hot shower I went to find my best friend and ask him what the hell he meant the night before. However, he seemed to be avoiding me for the next few days.

Once I managed to get him in the same room as me for more than three seconds, I demanded to know what he meant. It was the first and the only real fight we had ever had.

Edward stood in the middle of the living room red in the face and glaring at me. I stood a few feet away and asked him again what his problem was.

His response shocked me to the core.

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is Jasper, fine, I'll tell you. My problem is that I'm in love with someone that will never see me. That for years I have had to stand back and watch you with people, men and women that don't give a shit about who you really are. And I've stayed, I've stayed because being your best friend is better than nothing." Edward screamed at the end and then turned away from me as he walked towards the window.

I will admit that I stood stupid and frozen for a few seconds, or maybe minutes.

He loved me? I mean I knew I loved him, I always have, he is my best friend, the one person who knows everything about me. But I never tried anything with him for two very important reasons.

One because I have never seen him interested in anyone besides a woman, and two, I never wanted to risk losing him if I scared him away. Now I see how wrong I have been.

I walked slowly towards him, much like he was a wounded animal backed into a corner, and in essence he was. Placing my left hand on his right shoulder I slowly turned him to face me. Edward allowed me to turn him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. So with my right hand, I placed it on his beautiful jaw line and gently lifted until I was looking into the bright emerald of his eyes. What I saw nearly broke my heart.

Love and pain were the strongest emotions, but I also saw hope. It was that hope that lets me push my own fear aside and do what I wanted to do for years. I held his face carefully between my hands as I leaned forward carefully, letting him pull away if he didn't want this. I felt him move, but it wasn't away, he was leaning in too. Our lips brushed together softly at first, then more firmly. His hands settled on my waist and pulled me closer, I was happy to oblige.

I wasn't sure if had ever been with a man before, and some part of me hoped he hadn't, I wanted to be the one to show him how good it could all feel.

That night was the first night we were together, and it happily wasn't the last.

It was all I ever dreamed of being with Edward, he made me happy and feel more loved than I ever had before. We told our families and it was both good and bad. My parents were happy that we were happy, but my sister was pissed that I was throwing away my chance at real happiness, a chance at a family, away. Her words, not mine. After the screaming match we got into about it, we haven't spoken since. I miss her, well the sister she used to be anyways.

Edwards's parents were reserved about their opinion, but they didn't condemn us for it, so it was better than nothing. Our friends all took it well, saying they were happy for us, and that it didn't change the people we were, so it didn't matter.

Now about a year after that I was sitting in my senior English lit class when I noticed a woman curled up in her desk next to the windows. I had seen her in passing before, but had never really paid her any attention. Now it was hard to look away. She seemed to radiate a deep soul churning sadness, she wore it like a cloak.

Her long mahogany hair fell to her waist and shone red in the weak sunlight, her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them tightly. I couldn't see her face as it was turned away from me, and it was clear that she was only here in body, not mind. I don't know why at the end of class I found myself walking towards where she sat instead of out the door to meet Edward, but I did it none the less. I slowly sat down next to the woman and spoke softly in the hopes of not frightening her with my sudden presence.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently. Still, she jumped and turned towards me.

Her face was beautiful, even with the tears running freely down her cheeks. Her eyes were so sad and broken that I had to fight the urge to reach out and gather her into my arms. I wanted to protect her from whatever had caused her such pain, and I didn't even know her name.

The beautiful woman dropped her legs and sat up straight while wiping her face against her sleeve, trying to dry her tears, they just kept flowing though.

"Um, yes, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't realize class was over, I'll get out of your way." She spoke in such a soft voice I barely heard her, but I had to correct her assumption.

"No, no, it's fine. You're not in anyone's way or anything. I asked because you look really upset and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do?" I asked at the end. When I spoke, she froze half way putting her books in a canvas bag. She just looked at me confused and scared, although I didn't get the impression that she was scared of me.

Suddenly she folded into herself and started to shake with her tears, that I could see were bordering on sobs, and I didn't stop myself this time. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her as I gently as I could while I pulled her into my lap, holding her in comfort, but loose enough she hopefully wouldn't feel trapped. She stiffened for only a second before she grabbed a hold of my shirt and fell apart in my arms.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was long enough for Edward to get worried about me and come looking. He found me sitting in that chair with this broken beautiful woman crying in my arms, and I saw the same emotions in his eyes as I knew he could see in mine. We had to help her, anyway we could. Edward pulled up a chair and placed his hand on her back and his other on my shoulder, she didn't react at all.

That was the start of our beautiful friendship with the amazing Bella Swan.

After a while we got her calmed down and then the three of us moved from the classroom to a café nearby. We shared many things with each other that day, and learnt what had caused her such pain. Bella was an only child like Edward, but her parents had died when she was a teenager in a car accident. She had gone to live with friends of the family until she left for college here at U-Dub. She was healing well and loved college, she wanted to be a writer, and already had one book with a publisher ready to be released to the public, under a different name of course. Bella didn't like the attention.

The day I found her crying it was because she felt completely alone in the world, like no matter what she did she would never be enough. You see the night before she walked into her dorm room and found her roommate in bed with her boyfriend. Apparently he had come to visit Bella and had _accidentally_ fallen into her roommate's bed while waiting. Her boyfriend that she had known all her life, and had been the only one she had ever given herself to. Bella had grabbed a bag full of clothes and the rest of her books while they tried to get dressed, she left the dorm room without looking back.

The friendship between the three of us felt deep right from the beginning, and it was decided between Edward and me that Bella should move in with us immediately. Bella took a bit more to convince. She knew of our relationship and had no problem with it what so ever, but she said she didn't want to be in the way.

"Bella you wouldn't be in the way, we need someone else around to help keep us in check. Our parents are too far away and neither of us can cook worth shit, so really if you can make more than frozen meals than you would really be doing us a favor." Edward said with a crooked smile.

Bella looked between the two of us and after a few minutes started to giggle, "Okay, I'll move in and save you two from yourselves, but I have a few conditions?"

We sat up straight and gave her our best smiles, she smirked and continued, "I will pay for one third of all household expenses, and if I do the cooking, I don't do the dishes." She sat back and folded her arms over her chest waiting to see what we would do. I knew we didn't need her money, Edward and I could more than afford the place on our own, but if it got her to move in with us, we would deal with it, for now anyways.

And so two became three.

Edward and I went with Bella the next day to get the rest of her belongings from the dorm room, and happened to encounter her soon to be old roommate just as we were leaving. Bella didn't say a word to her, but the little demonic pixie didn't have a problem filling the silence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bella? You can't just up and leave. If you go now you won't be able to come back." The girl we learnt was called Alice half yelled, half whined.

The three of us said nothing as we packed up the last of Bella's things.

Alice was a strange looking girl, not even five feet and a hundred pounds soaking wet. She had short spiky hair and more holes in her ears than should be possible. I thought we were almost clear when she decided to change tact, I'm not sure why she was being so cruel to Bella, but in the end it didn't matter.

"So you are leaving because I fucked Jacob? What the hell did you expect, you weren't giving him what he wanted so he got it from someone else. Now you're running away with these two. How much did you have to pay them to pretend to be your friends?" Her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

Demonic pixie then turned her attention on Edward as she hadn't gotten a reaction out of Bella with her words, although I saw Bella stiffen, I would talk to her later about it. She had to know that what happened wasn't her fault, her ex was just a moron.

"Why are you hanging out with someone like her when you two could be doing someone so much better?" She reached her hand out to try and place it on Edward when he stepped back and spoke in a voice not even I had heard before.

"Why would I want a nasty little thing like you when I have a real beauty right here?" Edward snarled as he gently wrapped his arm around Bella. I saw where he was going with this and Bella wasn't objecting. I walked to Bella's other side and put my arm around her as well, my hand resting on the opposite hip.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sure there must be a medication for it. Stay away from Bella and we won't have a problem, understand?" I said, looking down at the evil midget.

What none of realized at the time was that the door to the hallway was open and people had gathered to see what was going on. Bella finally spoke up next.

"The next time you jump on some guy's dick you should probably make sure he's single first, and wrapping it wouldn't be a bad idea either. If you wanted to know why Jake was so willing to sleep with you, I'll tell you. It was because I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole for the last year, he has more STD's than the CDC has categories for." Bella smirked at Alice's shocked face before turning to us and asked if we could grab the last few things. She then picked up a few bags and one small box as she left the room.

All the people in the hallway cheered her on as she went, then they turned to sneer at the evil midget who was still staying with her mouth hanging open. Edward and I left to follow Bella.

After that we all settled into the apartment easily. Bella claimed the kitchen completely, much to our joy and extra hours at the gym, the woman really could cook. Edward and I moved the rooms around to give Bella the master bedroom with the walk-in closet and private bath, we shared the one in the hallway between our rooms.

We all spent time together, and apart. Edward and I often stayed in each other's beds, loving the warmth of the body wrapped around you. The three of us cuddled on the couch watching movies or playing card games, drinking wine or just watching the light change outside the window.

Bella was outgoing and brilliant with us, but shy and reserved around anyone else. That was okay, we loved her no matter what. She was the perfect fit for us, we never wanted to let her go.

After college Edward got his dream job with an architecture company, and I took a job in the history museum. Not exactly what I was going for, but I liked it well enough. Bella released her book, followed quickly be the second. She made New York's Best Seller list for both, and she was working hard on the third in her series. We were so proud of her.

Life was great, we couldn't be happier.

Or so I thought.

Finally getting home, I parked in my spot and after grabbing my bag headed towards the elevator. Leaning on the wall I just about fell asleep and jumped slightly when it ding for my floor. Shuffling down the hall I pulled out my key and let myself in. It was quiet in the apartment, not unusual, but not common for this time of day. I saw Edward's car downstairs so he and Bella should both be home. Bella didn't want her own car as she rarely needed one. When she did she just borrowed one of ours.

After locking the door and kicking off my shoes I walked out of the hallway and stopped when I saw Edward standing in front of the big living room window. Walking over to him I wrapped my arms around his waist and stretched up to place a kiss on his cheek. That was when I noticed the tears.

"Edward what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Bella?" I asked as I turned him around, he looked physically okay, but I wasn't sure.

He didn't respond, just lifted his hand and handed me a piece of paper. Confused, I watched him walk to the couch and sit with his head in his hands. I then looked at the paper.

_Jasper & Edward,_

_I'm so sorry to have to do this, and even more so that I cannot do it in person, but it would have been too difficult. I'm going to stay in a hotel for a few days until I can find another place to rent. Please don't think that either of you have done anything wrong, you haven't, this one is all me. I realized something a while ago and can't ignore it any more. _

_I love you both. You know this, I've said it hundreds of times, but what you don't know is the depth. I don't just love you like a friend, I'm in love with you, both of you._

_I see you two everyday being so amazing and wonderful, not just to each other, but to me as well. It was hard not to love you, and I wouldn't stop it even if I could._

_But that is why I can't stay._

_I don't want to get in the way, but I can't keep torturing myself with you two anymore. I never wanted to come between the two of you, never wanted to damage the beauty that is Edward and Jasper. _

_Now don't get me wrong, I know that it is nothing more than wishful thinking that either of you, let alone both, would ever want someone like me. Oh, but how I wish you would. Hey, a girl's gotta have something to dream about._

_Please take care of each other and stay strong, you'll forget all about me soon enough. Know that I love you both and wish nothing but the best for you in life._

_Love,_

_Bella._

The paper slipped from my numb fingers as I sank down to the hardwood floor beneath me. Turning my head, I saw Edward starring at me with twin tear tracks flowing from his dark green eyes. He looked as lost as I felt.

"What are we going to do Jasper? We can't lose her, we just can't" Edward asked in a whisper.

_What are we going to do?_ I thought.

**EPOV**

Life has a funny way of kicking where it hurts when you least expect it.

I thought I had the perfect life, the man that had been my best friend for years was as in love with me as I was with him. I had the job of my dreams and was moving up in the company quickly. We were happy just the two of us, but we knew that it could be even better, and with her it was.

Bella.

Sweet and kind, beautiful and brilliant, she was everything that Jasper and I could ever want or need, and we loved her. Not even twenty four hours ago as we were lying in bed we talked about how much the mere thought of losing her scared the crap out of both of us. I was in love with Bella the same way I was in love with Jasper, and he admitted the same. We were going to tell her tonight.

Then I came home to an empty apartment and a letter on the counter. It was stained with tears and smelled of cinnamon, Bella's natural scent. I broke.

I'm not sure how long I stood looking out the window without seeing before Jasper came in, but I couldn't even speak so I just gave him the letter that I was clutching in confused desperation.

Lifting my head when I heard a thump, I saw Jasper had dropped to the floor with pain lacing his features. I asked what we were supposed to do. After a few minutes he jumped to his feet and through the letter away from himself.

"We are going after her and bringing her home, where she belongs. I can't believe she would do something like this, and I want to know what happened to set her off. Bella doesn't react irrationally, so something had to have happened." Jasper spoke as he went and put on his shoes and coat. I was right behind him. I wasn't sure how we were going to find her, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to rest until she was safely at home with us, where she should be.

We were in his car in a matter of minutes and just started to drive, after a few blocks he spoke, "Have you tried calling her cell?"

I nodded as I replied, "Yes, many times, but she isn't answering, and I know it's turned on because it keeps ringing, but I've already filled her voice mail."

I saw him nod as he turned a corner.

"If her phone is on then we will be able to find her, remember that 'friends finder' app we all got a few months ago? You should be able to see exactly where she is with that."

I immediately pulled out my phone, kind of feeling stupid for not thinking of it earlier myself. But then again, I wasn't in the best frame of mind.

I tapped on the app and clicked on Bella's icon, it took only a few seconds before the information popped up.

I smiled, "Says here she is in a hotel about seven blocks up ahead on the right, The Wingate."

"Then that's where we are going." Jasper said as he increased our speed, I knew he was just as anxious to get to her as I was. We had to make her see, had to try and make her understand.

Shortly Jasper was pulling into the underground parking and we both got out almost before he could shut the ignition off. Running to the elevator to reach the main floor the next problem hit me. Turning to Jasper I asked, "Now that we know where she is, we still don't know what room she is in, and if we do find out I doubt she will open the door for us right now. How are we going to get in?"

The doors opened on the Lobby level and all he said was, "Leave that to me", as he walked right up to the front desk.

Sitting behind the long counter was a blonde girl who looked barely legal to even have a job, let alone wear the pound of make-up she had caked on. I watched from a few feet away as Jasper lay on the southern charm and stun the girl whose name tag said 'Jessica'.

"Hello darling, I was wondering if you can help me out." His voice sounded like melted butter.

She it happened with all females, and some males, Jessica seemed to stop breathing and sway slightly at the sound of Japers voice. I would've laughed if I wasn't so worried about Bella.

After almost a minute that I felt took an hour she found her voice, "I'd be glad to help you with anything you need." I'm sure she thought she sounded sultry, but in reality she just sounded like she had been smoking for sixty years.

Jasper smirked at her double innuendo and leaned forward as he dropped his voice, "I'm in need of a key. My friend was going to get a room here for me so I could surprise that gorgeous man behind me, but she forgot to give me the key when I saw her earlier, think you could give it to me?"

It was easy to see her where Jessica's mind went as Jasper was speaking, she deflated slightly when she realized he wasn't available, but perked up again when she surely imagined the two of us together. I was really glad I couldn't read minds at this moment.

After she looked around her to check if anyone was watching, she turned to her computer and smirked at him saying, "I need the name the room is booked under."

"Bella Swan."

She turned to her screen and began typing, going slower than I'm sure was necessary, or maybe that was my impatiens talking. Another minute Jessica nodded and opened a drawer to get a plastic card key, she slid it through a small black box and it beeps when the light went green. She then placed it on the counter and slid it towards Jaspers waiting hand, but she didn't let go until she said, "If you need anything else, please let me know, I'll do anything for the two of you." Jessica looked over at me like I was a piece of meat and she was starving. I tried to smile and it felt more like a grimace.

Jasper pulled the key from under her hand and said, "I'm sure you would," as he turned to grab my arm and drag me back to the elevators. Once inside we both shuddered. He pushed the button for the eighth floor and I watched the numbers willing them to move faster.

"So when we get there we have to remember that she is hurting too, I am hurt and pissed that she would run away like this, but I love her too much to be truly mad at her." I said trying to be the voice of reason. I knew Jasper had a temper, but I wasn't worried he would take it out on Bella, but it was always good to make sure. I saw him nod in agreement as the doors opened before us.

Bell's room was the last door down the right hallway, after listening and not hearing any sound from inside, Jasper slowly put the key in to open the door. With a quiet click, we were in.

The room was bathed in the soft glow from the bedside lamp, and it illuminated the small figure curled up in the center of the bed clutching a pillow to her chest.

I reached back and put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and closing it softly as I put the block lock in place. Jasper was frozen at the foot of the bed, I joined him silently and looked upon the sleeping woman that had the power to break us both.

Her hair was in messy tangles all around her, she was paler than normal and her face was marred with the evidence of heavy tears. Bella shook even in her sleep. Turning to look at the man beside me we came to a silent agreement and moved slowly onto the bed, one of us on either side of the woman we both loved.

We wrapped ourselves around her gently, but completely, and I felt her body stiffen, then relax when some part of her recognized that it was us. Her legs stretched out and I was able to pull the pillow away from her as I moved in closer.

After about twenty minutes of holding Bella between us, with both felt her start to wake up. She wiggled and hummed in what sounded like contentment before she stiffen completely and stopped breathing.

I wasn't sure what to do.

**JPOV**

I was both scared and relieved that Bella was awake. I didn't want this to be the last time she let us hold her like this, and I would do what I had to in order to make her see that she didn't need to leave us. For we wanted her to stay, forever.

Bella slowly pulled out of our arms and got off the bed, Edward and I sat up and stayed silent, just waiting to see what she would. I could tell she was confused, nervous, and even a bit scared. But she was going to have to go first in this, I was still mad at her after all.

Almost ten minutes past with her pacing the foot of the bed where Edward and I sat holding hands in support, she finally stopped and faced us.

"What are you two doing here? And how the hell did you get in here in the first place?" Bella asked.

Neither of us said anything for a few seconds, but I eventually answered, "We are here because we want to know why the hell you would run away after you tell us you _love us_, say you are moving out, and that we will forget you soon enough? There is nothing in this world that could make either of us _forget_ you Bella and you should know that by now." I was almost yelling by the end and only the grip of the hand in mine pulled me back and let me bring my temper back in.

"And as for getting in here I charmed the dumb blonde behind the desk to give me the key." With that I smirked.

Bella crossed her arms over her stomach and dropped her chin to her chest, I knew she was about to cry and I just wanted to hold her. Just like the day we met. However, I knew that I couldn't touch her right now, I was too upset and the last thing I wanted was to hurt her.

Edward didn't seem to have that problem. He let go of my hand as he stood and stepped towards her shaking form, his movements were slow. Edward was always much gentler than me.

Standing just in front of her he softly cradled her face and lifted it so she had no choice but to look at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Edward spoke barely above a whisper, but we could both hear him in the quiet room.

"Bella we love you, so much, but what you did hurt us, all of us. I'm not sure why you felt like you had to leave, but I hope you will tell us."

Bella looked between the two of us and took a deep breath, "I left for all the reasons I wrote in the letter. I don't want to get in the way, but I can't stay and watch the two people I love more than anything, knowing that I can never have either of you, I just can't. I'm sorry." She lost the battle with her tears then and Edward pulled her into his arms as her knees gave out. He brought her over to the bed and kept her on his lap as she cried. I felt my own eyes dampen from the pain in her voice.

Although I was still stunned that she just didn't seem to get it, we loved her too. We were in love with her, both of us. Had we not shown her that? Was it that hard to figure out?

With a jolt that felt like a kick to the gut, I realized that we haven't shown her. We haven't told her that we were in love with her, that it was more than just friendship love. We are all at fault for this.

In the past month both Edward and I have been working long hours, coming home and basically falling asleep at the table, yet still every night we curl up together in bed and Bella is left alone. I don't even think we have given her more than a kiss on the forehead in thanks for dinner in the last two weeks. No wonder she doesn't know. God, I'm such an idiot.

I reach over and gently rub her arm to help calm her down and let her know I'm here, as I do I look into Edward's eyes and see he has come to a similar conclusion as me. We had to fix this.

Eventually Bella's tears slowed, but her grip on Edward's shirt never slacked. Once her breathing was calm I reached forward and gently lifted her chin with two fingers, even with tears marring her face, she was still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Bella darling, I'm so sorry. This is as much our fault as it is yours, maybe we are more to blame. You seem to be under a misapprehension, Edward and I do love you, we always have. However, we haven't shown you just how _much_ we love you. I know I love you for the way you toss your coat over the back of the coach instead of the coat stand you made us get. I love you for the way you make pancakes into shapes, and eat almost all of the strawberries before they even make it to the table. I love how you feel against me when we curl up and watch cheesy old movies, and no matter how many times you watch the 'Sound of Music' you still cry." I watched as her eyes widened and the fear started to slip away.

Shifting forward and holding her face between my hands, I used my thumbs to brush away her tears, "Darling let me be clear so that there is no misunderstanding, we are in love with you." She gasped, but I kept going, "I want you with us, always. I want to wake up and feel you sprawled across my chest, I want to know every inch of your body and have you know mine. I want to walk down the street holding your hand and be able to kiss you for everyone to see. I want to know that when I come home from a bad day that the two people I love more than anything will be able to make it better by just holding me in their arms." I knew that my voice was shaking, but I couldn't stop now, I had to tell them both what I really wanted.

"I dream of moving out of the apartment and into a big house where all three of us stay in the master bedroom, every single night. I want to have children with both of you," Edward sat up straighter at that as Bella's eyes got impossible wider, "I want to watch you grow round with our children and run my hands over your stomach when they kick. I want to fight with Edward about who gets to run out at two a.m. to get you your latest craving, and I want to be there holding you when we hear the first cry of our child." I pulled her into my lap and then held her tight to my chest. I felt Edward wrap his arms around the both of us as he rested his head against Bella's, he gave me a watery smile.

"Please Bella, please say you will come home with us, please tell me you want this too?" I asked, my voice choked with the heavy emotion.

"Bella you see, we do love you, and we not only need you, we want you, please love." Edward whispered against the top of her head.

"Oh Jasper, Edward, there aren't words. I'm sorry I hurt you, both of you. I love you both so much, please take me home." Bella was barely done speaking when I brought my lips down to hers.

Her lips tasted salty from her tears, but the natural sweetness that was all Bella was there when my tongue pushed past her lips and into her sweet mouth. She moaned softly and her hands came up to hold my face to her by my hair. I wanted to consume every inch of her mouth, but my lungs were screaming for air. Breaking apart with a gasp, Bella tossed her head back against Edward's shoulder and it was then that I notice his lips firmly attached to her neck. I joined him and started to kiss her neck, working my way down to the collar of her shirt. She started to wiggle and shift, likely trying to find friction, I know I needed it as well.

"Bella you are so beautiful, you taste so good love, I need you, we need you. Please love say you'll have has right here, now." Edward panted the words against her ear.

I lifted my head to look at the two people I loved, and prayed she would say yes.

I wasn't disappointed.

"Yes, I want you both, I need you too. Please. . . ." Bella trailed off as Edward and I moved her so that she was lying on the bed between the two of us. Her hair was wild around her face, her skin flushed a pretty pink, and her eyes were heavy with love and lust.

I ran my right hand slowly from her knee up to just below her breast, I knew Edward was doing the same on her other side, but I couldn't see it as I couldn't take my eyes off of her face. I felt we needed to make this more about Bella tonight than about either of us. We have been together many times, and it is always wonderful, but we all knew that Bella hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and never with anyone that made sure she was satisfied. Looking over at Edward we came to a silent agreement as I could tell he felt the same.

With a nod to each other we both placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and got up off the bed. I could see that Bella became tense when we moved away, but as she pulled herself up onto her elbows to watch us, she began to relax as Edward and I slowly undressed down to our boxers. Once we were done I crawled back towards her on the bed as Edward dug in his coat for something, then he joined us.

Slowly we worked together to get Bella's clothes off, taking the time to kiss and caress each inch of skin we revealed. Her skin was soft and smooth, so different than Edward's or my rougher skin, and her scent. The scent coming from her skin got stronger the closer to her hot core I got, I was salivating to taste, but still I stayed slow and gentle, there would be time for rough later. I kissed the skin of her hip just above the line of her light blue panties and looked up to see Edward lavishing her beautiful breasts with both hands and his tongue. Bella was shifting beneath us, trying to rub her thighs together, but my firm hands stopped her.

"Please, please I need. . . ." Bella moaned as I knelt between her legs and pulled her underwear off of her, they were soaked, and I moaned in need to taste her. As soon as I dropped them off the bed, I wasted no time doing just that.

As soon as I felt her under my lips and her flavour exploded on my tongue, all thoughts of slow and gentle went out the window. I positively ate her, all teeth, lips and heavy tongue, I wasn't sure who moaned more, me or her. My hips shifted on the bed needing some sort of relief, I needed to be inside her hot, wet core soon.

I was so lost in Bella that it took Edward a few taps on my shoulder for me to respond.

Reluctantly, I lifted my head and turned it towards him, Edward immediately kissed me hard, groaning as he sucked Bella's sweet juice from my face, and I was covered in it. I had never before seen a woman so wet before, and I felt like we were the luckiest bastards alive that we were the only ones that were ever going to taste her again, I would make sure of it.

Above us Bella whimpered and we both broke apart to look at her, I was worried for a second that something was wrong, but what I saw didn't indicate a problem. Bella was squeezing her tits together and watching us kiss with fire in her eyes, she licked her swollen lips before she spoke.

"Do you two have any idea what watching you does to me? I've been watching you guys kiss for so long, and still it makes me hot. Knowing that you have me on your lips just makes it better." She finished talking as the blush in her cheeks got darker, I knew she was embarrassed, but what she just said made my cock even harder.

I dove for her mouth then and the force knocked her back down onto the bed with a breathless laugh. I fisted one hand in her long hair at the base of her neck as the other roamed her body, sometimes in a caress, sometimes squeezing and pinching lightly.

A turn of my head saw that Edward was now between her legs, but he had added the use of his hand as well. I could see two of his long fingers sliding in and out of her, absolutely glistening with her arousal. It was then that I felt a small warm hand drag down my stomach and wrap around my cock. Bella's fingers didn't touch as she tried to hold all of me, but it felt great none the less. I knew I was well endowed, so was Edward for that matter, where I was a bit thicker, he was longer. It was a good match, and I hope Bella liked both.

Bella was mewling into my mouth as she tried to stroke my hard length, but my boxers were getting in the way. So I reached down to yank them off as I really wanted to feel her hand back around me. It was so different than Edward's or my own, and it felt amazing.

I pulled back from her to get them off, and as soon as I did she grabbed me and tried to pull me up the bed. I was out of my mind with lust, but I finally got what she was trying to do.

"Darling, no, you don't have to. We want this to be about you, we can do that later, I promise." I knew she was trying to get me in her mouth, and I wanted it badly, but not tonight, tonight was about showing her how much we both loved her.

"Jasper, its okay, I want to, please?" She begged.

Who was I to tell her no?

I placed my knees near her head and leaned forward as she pulled, her hot wet tongue licked my tip and I almost lost it then and there. She licked me all over and hummed against me. From this angle I could see everything. Bella was laid out for us like an all you can eat buffet, and we were taking in all of it. I watched as Edward pinned her bucking hips to the bed as he pushed his harder against her, when he did that Bella pulled as much as my length into her mouth as she could, and used her hand to stroke what didn't fit.

Balancing on one hand, I reached down to play with her dark nipples, twisting and tugging on them. I saw Edward place his fingers back inside of her and felt her moan around me, then she did something I hadn't thought she could do on this angle. My cock hit the back of her throat, and she swallowed hard. I had no chance to warn her as my orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave, I came shouting her name. She shocked me by swallowing again, taking all of me down her throat.

I pulled back and sat on my heels as I watched her back arch off the bed as she cried out as Edward sucked hard on her clit, her orgasm was a wonderful sight.

When her body relaxed back down to the bed, Edward crawled up her body, placing kisses along the way. Once he reached her mouth, he pushed his tongue in and I knew that he would taste me on her, I found myself getting hard again just thinking about it. He was hard and rubbing against her hot core, and I wanted him to push into her, I almost begged. However, before I could Bella reach down and guided him to her entrance, as she did, he pulled back and looked at her with such love I found myself moving to lie next to them.

With my right hand, I stroked Bella's cheek and my left ran up and down Edward's back. They both turned to kiss me softly, and I knew that this moment was the point of no return.

I just had to make sure she really wanted this, "Bella are you sure? I don't want you to regret this in the morning, or ever. Please darling tell us now if you want us to stop."

"He's right Bella, you tell us to stop now if this isn't what you want. We love you too much to do something that will hurt you." Edward said as he placed a gentle kiss on her sweat covered brow.

She placed one of her hands on both of our faces and said softly, but with so much confidence, "This is exactly what I want, I want both of you. Please love me, please don't stop."

And with that I watched as Edward moved his hips as he slowly sunk into the woman we both loved.

Inch by inch, moan for moan they joined their bodies in an act that was older than time, and they fit together perfectly. Once he was seated fully inside her body Edward paused to let her adjust.

"Oh love, you feel so good, too good. I'm not going to last much longer." Edward panted as he dropped his face into the curve of her neck. Bella in response pulled both of her legs up and wrapped them around his narrow hips, effectively pulling him deeper inside her. I moaned just watching it.

The sound brought part of Bella's attention to me as Edward started to thrust in and out in long, slow strokes. She grabbed my next and pulled me into a deep kiss that sent fire down my spine and made shift so I could rub against her hip. While kissing her my left hand reached past her legs and grabbed Edward's ass firmly, pushing him harder into Bella. They both cried out from the force.

Edward pushed up onto his arms so he was hovering over her, his hips snapped forward harder and faster, and I knew they were both close. I reached my hand down to play with her swollen clit, rubbing it in tight circles. Bella broke our kiss as she cried out incoherently, her whole body went taunt as she came again.

Edward thrust hard and fast a few more times before he stilled deep inside her and tossed his head back.

"BELLA"

Watching them cum together was almost enough to push me over the edge myself, but I wanted to be inside her when I did. Edward collapsed against her, and halfway on the bed as to not crush her under his weight. In the few minutes it took for their breathing to slow down, I placed kisses along both of them, whispering my desire against their salty flesh.

"I want to taste you again Bella, I want to taste you two together, then I want to slide my rock hard dick inside your still pulsing core. Would you like that darling? Does that sound like something you want?" I knew my words affected them both, as their almost calm breathing picked right back up again. Edward moved to her right side and half pulled me on to her, Bella then wrapped her hands in my hair and pulled our mouths together in a bruising kiss.

She pulled away quickly and said brokenly, "God yes. . . Please Jasper, I want you inside me."

Without hesitation, I slid down her soft body and plunged my tongue inside her, my fingers going to her hard little nub once more. I looked up through my eyelashes to see Edward kneeling by her head as she licked and sucked him.

"Oh Bella, god your mouth is almost as good as your pussy, so hot and wet. That's it baby, fuck me with your talented little tongue."

I loved that Edward was such a dirty talker in bed, and Bella seemed to enjoy it as well.

I was right when I thought the taste of both of my loves together would be amazing, it was pure ambrosia, I couldn't get enough. But I wanted to be inside her too much to stay here for long. One day soon I would spend hours between her long legs lapping up the sweet cream she provided, I felt like I could survive off of her and Edward's cum alone.

I stopped licking and moved up her body just as Edward pulled back from her mouth, not coming just yet. Looking into his eyes, I could see he wanted to be back inside of her, and I had a good idea how we were going to do this, I just hope she let us.

I kissed Bella as I slowly pushed into her, the heat and tightness was more than I was expecting. Not giving her much time to adjust, I started to thrust slowly, pulling her one leg up over my hip. The feel of her soft breasts brush against my chest was a new sensation for me, I was used to hard muscle. However, I wasn't complaining one bit.

The sounds Bella made, and the roll of her hips meeting mine was quickly becoming overwhelming, and if Edward wanted to join, he had to hurry. As if he heard my thoughts, he tapped my back and motioned for me to turn over. I did so without pulling away from her body.

Bella gasped at the change in position, and held on as I carefully pulled us both up the bed so my back was against the headboard. Her knees were around my hips and she slowly began rocking back and forth. I placed my hands on her rounded hips and bent forward to lick and suck along her swaying breasts.

Suddenly, Bella froze in my arms and her breathing stopped. I stayed gently rocking to help ease her as Edward spoke softly in her ear.

"It's okay love, it will feel so good, I promise. I'll go slow, gentle." He kissed along her neck down to her shoulder before speaking again just as softly, "If you don't want to, we won't. I'll stop now, you just have to say it. I don't want to hurt you beautiful, I just want to show you how good the three of us together can be."

Bella relaxed back against Edward's chest as he was straddling my legs behind her, I could feel his balls rubbing my thighs as well as his one hand. I knew he was rubbing her in a place she had told us she had never been touched before, and I waited for her answer.

With a moan she did, "Okay Edward, I trust you." She turned to kiss him over her shoulder before she looked at me, "I trust you both, please don't stop."

I groaned along with Edward as Bella clenched around me, I assumed he must have felt it through her ass, and I knew I had to distract her and get her to relax, or this would never work. Slowly I started to roll her against me as I brought one hand inwards so I could rub her clit again. Edward kept talking, turn all of us on even more.

"That's it love, you're doing so good. You are so tight on my fingers, I can't wait to push my dick deep inside of you. Rub up against Jaspers cock while buried balls deep in your ass, god I can't wait." Edward's voice was like dripping honey. It took all I had to not thrust up hard into Bella and let go, but I desperately wanted to feel what he described.

After a few more minutes of Bella shifting and moaning in my lap, my cock deep inside her, Edward spoke softly once more.

"Ready love?"

"Yes, please yes." Was her answer.

Edward locked eyes with me and I felt him start to push into Bella from behind. I held her still with my hands and didn't move until he was all the way in. He was so careful with her, much like I was with him his first time. Bella's head rolled against his shoulder as he moved, kissing and breathing words of encouragement into her neck.

My heart felt so full at this moment that I couldn't speak even if I tried, my eyes filled with tears of joy as the three of us all became connected fully. Edward paused and I saw that he couldn't hold back his tears. Bella slowly lifted her head and looked at me, then to Edward as we all paused to take in this magnificent moment in time.

"I love you both so much, thank you for loving me." Bella breathed out.

I found my hands holding both of their faces as Edward's arms wrapped around us both, pulling all of us tighter together. "We love you too darling, we always will."

Then I smirked, "Now hold on and get ready for the ride of your life." I shifted my hips up as I felt Edward pull back. We alternated pushing and pulling, his hands now on her hips and teeth and tongue on her skin, anywhere he could reach. My hands went between her perfect tits to rubbing her all over, sometimes reaching around her to run my nails over Edward's body.

Bella had a hand behind her in Edward's hair, her other in mine as she rocked back and forth between our hard bodies.

To this day I couldn't tell you how long we were all connected like that, but I know that when Bella came, she came so hard that her clamped muscles pulled both Edward and I so far inside her we wouldn't have been able to pull out if we wanted to, but we didn't, want to that is.

Her orgasm triggered our own and I saw stars and blinding light as I screamed my lovers' names, my voice mixing with both of theirs. I had never cum so hard in all my life, but I hoped for many times again.

When I finally regain some control over my body I found myself on my side holding them both to me, Edward was doing the same with Bella between us. We were all sweaty and tired, but oh so satisfied. I hummed as I kissed her hair and she sighed in contentment. It was then in the still of the room as we all floated on our shared bliss that a thought occurred to me.

I lifted my head slightly to be able to see Edward as I asked a question that I couldn't answer on my own.

"Hey Edward," he hummed in response, "Where did you get the lube?" I knew he had used it on Bella as I could smell it in the air mixing with the scent of sex and sweat.

He chuckled and moved closer to Bella, tightening his arm around before he said, "I had it in my coat pocket."

Bella shifted and asked with a giggle, "Why did you have lube in your coat pocket?" I wanted to know as well.

My brow lifted as I saw Edward blush as he spoke into her hair trying to hide his face.

"It was one I picked up on my lunch break today, I thought you would like it Bella."

I smirked as I reached over her and slapped his ass lightly, saying, "Oh, I think she liked it alright." I turned and kissed her quickly before pulling back with a small laugh. Bella then turned and kissed Edward slowly before she spoke against his lips.

"I really did like it, but maybe next time you go shopping Jazz and I can go with you?" Both Edward and I groaned at the thought. It was her turn to laugh, and soon with both joined her.

Life was good once again as I held my loved ones in my arms as we all drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow we would go home and continue to be happy. I knew it wouldn't all be perfect, we would argue and disagree, but I had faith that we would work it all out in the end, for we were together. That's what mattered.

Dreams that night were filled with what our life might look like going forward, and I couldn't be happier. A house and kids, family bar-b-q's, vacations all over the world. As long as we did it with love and honesty, I knew there was nothing that would stop us.

With a smile on my face I held them both tighter as I watched our happy lives move along right before my eyes.

**THE END…**

**A/N**: Thank you for taking the time to read this little story that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down, now maybe I can get back to my other stories. All mistakes are my own, as I have no beta, and wrote this in six hours. I have run it through my editing program, so I hope that it isn't too hard to read. Please leave me a quick word and let me know what you think, I appreciate each one I get.

_**Kalyco!**_


End file.
